movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gamer
The gamer is a new fantasy movie. It will come out in December 2030. It is scheduled to air worldwide in all Cinema around the world. It is a Fantasy world saving movie. The story centers on young teenager receive his power overnight and ask to become the world savior. Synopsis The movie start off with a scene where a thief dress in tight black suit sneaking into a top secret facility. He swiftly get pass several guard and patron. He reach his destination but block by strong enforce mechanic door. The professor is seek walking out with the assistant and leaving the premise. The thief whisper into the air "Password". The professor and assistant suddenly stop and look around but realize they must have misheard. They soon left. After they left, the thief walk toward the mechanic door and key in the "password" code he steal earlier and went into the room. Upon entering, there two guard inside the room and notice the thief. He swiftly dash toward and engage. One of the guard pulling out a tanzer baton but the thief quickly steal it from him and use the baton to knock off the guard. Another one rush to the wall and press the alert alarm but there no sound coming out from the alarm eventhough it blinking. Soon another guard is not out as well. He then proceed to the computer and start searching. The computer show top secret and asking for multiple layer of password. The thief whisper again " Steal Security" The computer straight proceed to the main page. The thief then type Awaked in the search box. It soon lead to a series of 7 location around the world. The thief then notice there two location overlap which is where he located at the moment. A powerful Fire blast from behind and the thief dodge and quickly steal the gun from distance knock off guard. He point his guard at the figure behind him. A cloaked figure looking at him. Upon closer look, there tattoo all over the cloaked figure. He inhale again and exhale cold breath this time. It freeze the entire room. The thief then steal heat from the fire earlier and keep himself warn. While doing that, he shoot several bullet at the figure. It done no damage to him. The cloaked figure then rush forward and smash the entire wall without bleeding. The thief dodge just in time and he steal the eyesight of the person with his "Thief" Ability. The person dont seem to care and slash the thief with Knife hand strike and if generate a windgust that slash through the entire wall. The thief got blast away. But the thief then steal his heart and the cloaked figure drop dead. The thief is injure and the scene change to a highschooler (Sam) waking up and going to school like normal. He grab his breakfast and rush to school in a hurry. Along the way, he notice some strange fellow dress in white robe and walk pass him. Without second thought, he head to school. After at school, he notice his teacher is absent to school. Then they went home earlier. Before going back, he went to a hillside to play with his friends (Kristy and Lucas). After fooling for a while, a comet straight down from the sky and hit sam. He feel pain and light emit from his body. He fainted. After wake up, he found himself in hospital. Kristy and lucas and send him to hospital. He soon realize that he gain the ability to turn game physic into reality He become an awake as well. He then start testing his ability around. He notice he heal faster. he has a level above his head which only he can seem. He then notice he can open a virtual bar and show his status. He then start to learn various skill from the book. Upon looking at the martial art book, a message pop up. Do you Want to Learn? He then click yes. He straight away gain the martial art. He has their find lot more book to start learn like crazy. Sword skill, Archer Skill, He then begin upgrade his defense and strength. He also learn to unlock his psychic power as well. He went to show kristy first but found that kristy dress in white robe and expressless. The next few day, he wen to school. He notice everyone in the school dress in white robe. They all look expressionless. He then freak out and went home. He found out that his parent is dress in white robe as well. Sam mother start speaking with Sam and asking him to join them. She explain that she and his father has join a church of white robe. They become very happy. Sam then start to flee when his mother trying to force him. He then quickly over power them and flee. Upon leaving the house, he notice all the white robe citizen has gather around his house. Almost whole town has join the white cult. Everyone say at the same time : join us. Sam soon use jumping skill and flee from the scene. The white robe start chasing. The white cult then throw dagger at Sam. Sam dodge due to his luck status. Some of the White robe member then close in for melee combat. Both of them is kristy and lucas. Sam clearly remember kristy and lucas do not know any martial art. His mother soon carry a sword and join in the fight. Sam is even confuse why his mother know swordman spear as well. Even with some many person, Sam still overwhelm them and escape due to his ability. More white cult is chasing after him. Even old lady attacking him know Thai boxing. A thin guy know Sumo. Upon getting outnumber, A guy with gun then preparing to shoot sam. The thief appear and steal the gun. The thief then speak to the white cult. The Thief asking the white cult to flee as it will be 2 awake vs 1. It appear that there a awake able to link and control other and share their ability among its follower. The white cult soon left. The thief then introduce to Sam that his name is Jimmy. He explain that there are the choosen one from the Unknown. They need to stop the other who abuse their ability. Sam say these has nothing to do with him. Jimmy say that it not up to him anymore as the world might come to an end. He say that there are two god fighting among each other. One wish to save the world, one wish to destroy the world. The thief is the first one send by the good god. Sam is the fourth one. It appear there are no 2 and no 3 out there. The thief recently has found the location of another 2. Jimmy propose this is the first step to reunion. He then mention if he want to save his family and friend. It is to defeated another four awake. Sam then join jimmy. The scene soon change to a battlefield. A cyborg looking male facing a well build elderly. The cyborg mention The King will fall today. The king mention as long as he in china, he will not die. He then proceed swinging his sword at the cyborg. The cyborg block the sword easily then analyse the sword sharpness. He upgrade his body thickness to counter against the strike. The cyborg then download gun from his database. His hand change to gun and The king dash far away to escape. The cyborg then open a monitor to track the king. The cyborg then fire the gun from afar aim the king with its coordinate. The king then summon a china wall to block the strike. He then summon terracotta warrior to fight. The cyborg also download robot image and materialize into reality. The took army fight. The lose soldier keep turning into energy into the king. It an ability who fallen in his country will gain the power. The cyborg then download sword image and materialize it. It strike it down toward the king. The king block it. The cyborg then extend several attenna toward the sky and gather electric. He gain enough force and slowly push the king out of the country boundary (They fighting beside the country boundary) As soon as the king left its territory ground. He slowly become powerless. The cyborg then grab hold of him prevent him from going back to the country line. Cyborg then download chemical equation and general poison to inject into the king with his injection finger. It turn the king into stone and turn to dust. The Thief next day found out on his radar (He steal from the lab) that the signal of king has disappear. That mean he die. Sam last night has spend his time homing his skill. Now, he has learn many many skill including hypnotize and telepathy. They both go for breakfast and soon realize all the people eating around them actually is facialess but without white robe. The church attack. The thief keep stealing all kind of weapon from the attacker. Sam disarm them as well. Whenever they knock one of them off. Another one pray for them and the fallen one wake up like it nothing. The thief soon steal information and memory from one of the attacker. It reveal the location of the Church awaken. Both then fight through the crowd and reach her. She is a lady in a wheelchair. Then she stand up to fight them. The gamer then use hypnotize combine with telepathy to erase her memory. They didnt kill her then left. but a businessman appear and kill her. He look wealthy and classy. He then go back down and sit in a limousine and drive away. It appear that the business man is the company (awake). He then ask his henchman follow them around. Jimmy and sam then go to a concert. Sam ask where is the last awake. Jimmy say it on the stage. An Idol singing on the stage. She the Awake Idol. After the performance, two of them left behind to talk to the idol. upon talking and yet come to an understanding. Idol (Lara) is attack by the Cloaked man earlier. It appear that he havent dead yet. The thief then use several method combining with Gamer still unable to harm the cloaked man. The idol then join the fight with her martial art. It appear that her power come from her fan. She open live and let her fan cheer for her. All of fan imagine her to be a trained professional martial artist. She then demonstrate flight ability and kick the cloaked man. With fan believing her to be a superwoman, she gain superwoman strength and laser eye that defeated the cloaked man. The man fall to the ground but then a word appear on the man " Heal" The man recover and stood up again. They fight again and the cloaked guy bring out a spear after a spear word appear on his arm. They soon realize he control by the awake author who hide and control the meat puppet with his word. Unless they find the author whereabouts, it not possible to defeated the puppet. The gamer then use his game feature track. He then found the author is at the top of the building. The separate and reach the author and defeated him. He soon got kill by the henchman as well. To be continue